L'Ombre du Chaos
by Gwen La Sanglante
Summary: Dans un monde où les forces obscures régissent dans les ténèbres, un petit groupe d'aventuriers que rien n'aurait dù rassembler va se retrouver au cœur de terribles desseins. (Retranscription de RP en compagnie de Laurelin, Rain Suthr, Tyessa, Koschei et - maybe - une autre demoiselle ˆˆ)
1. Prologue

**_Coucou les loulous! Nous voici sur une nouvelle fanfic Aventures et ceci est une retranscription adaptée par mes soins d'un RP que je fais avec des amies: Laurelin, Rain Suthr, Koschei et Tyessa._**

 ** _Je suis heureuse de vous présenter le prologue, certes un peu court mais qui introduit l'histoire._**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

* * *

Prologue : L'Ombre du Chaos

" _Lorsque tout semblera sur le point de s'effondrer,_

 _Que passé et avenir seront reliés,_

 _Que la lune de Sang sera passée,_

 _Et que le Chaos sera libéré,_

 _Les élus se retrouveront,_

 _Et ensembles accompliront_

 _Le destin qui les lies et les guideront._

 _La chasseuse surgit du néant,_

 _Son passé ne cesse de la suivre_

 _L'aident à survivre_

 _Et grande est sa volonté._

 _L'assassin perdue dans l'ombre apparait,_

 _Poursuivie pour les crimes qu'elle commet_

 _Son ame emplie de noirceur_

 _S'éclaire pour laisser passer la peur_

 _La princesse fuyant sa vie d'antan_

 _Courant dans les bras d'un homme brulant_

 _Le coeur empli d'ardeur_

 _Où sa magie puise sa grandeur_

 _L'écrivain qui chasse ses erreurs_

 _L'esprit vacillant_

 _Sous la cruauté de son malheur_

 _Entre dans un bal sanglant"_

Le vieil homme vacilla.

Ces derniers vers lui avaient couté énormément.

Les lire à cet etre démoniaque avait anéanti sa volonté de survivre.

C'était trop tard...

La prophétie tomberait en cendres et tout espoir d'avenir meilleur disparaitrait avec elle.

Alors à quoi bon se battre pour une cause perdue ?

_Maitre Joris, susurra le démon, ces vers, de qui parlent-ils ?

Le clairvoyant poussa un gémissement plaintif sous l'haleine brulante de la créature.

_Je ne sais pas... Je vous en supplie...

L'autre sourit et dévoila ses canines pointues.

_Je ne suis pas sur que vous la disiez, la vérité, Maitre.

Maitre Joris poussa un hurlement quand Il mordit sa chair et sentit quelque chose se glisser dans ses veines.

Un parasite...

Voila comment il allait finir...

Dévoré de l'intérieur par un démon mineur.

Il sentit les dents de la bestiole carresser l'intéreur de son bras, sous sa peau, il vit sa queue battre joyeusement contre son os à nu.

_Qui sont ces personnes, mon Maitre?

_Je vous en prie, seigneur Flame, je vous jure que je n'en sais rien...

Le dénommé Flame esquissa un sourire carnassier.

_Juste un petit indice...

_Je... Ce sont des... Des jeunes femmes ! Pitié arretez !

_Des jeunes femmes comment ?! Répondez !

Le vieillard se mit à pleurer, il voyait le parasite descendre, sous sa peau, vers son ventre, dévorant les muscles fatigués de Maitre Joris.

_L'une... Deux d'entre elles vous ressemble... Elles... Elles ont les mains couvertes de sang... Je vous jure que je ne sais rien d'autre...

Flame le regarda, son sourire malsain toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Le vieil homme se mit à hurler quand le démon mordit dans son coeur et il mourut dans un gargoullit écoeurant.

Loin de là, la nuit faisait ressortir la splendeur des étoiles.

Endormie sur le sol d'une foret touffue, une jeune femme se réveilla.

Ses yeux verts luisèrent un instant dans la nuit alors que dans sa tete résonnait des hurlements de douleur pas si inconnus que ça...

* * *

 _ **C'est tout... Pour le moment ˆˆ**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, une critique, quelque chose de constructif ou pas, cela me fera grandement plaisir ˆˆ**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou les loulous ! Nous voici réunis pour le chapitre premier de l'Ombre du Chaos !_

 _Au programme... De l'ironie et de la violeeeeeence !_

 _Breef xD Je fais un énorme calin à tous ceux qui ont lu, laissé une revie et suivit ce début. Un grand merci à vous !_

 _Sur ce, ENJOOOOY !_

* * *

 **Chapitre I: Rencontre placée sous le signe de l'orage**

Assise à une table, une jeune femme écrivait.

Sa bouteille d'encre disposée de façon à ce qu'en cas d'accident cela ne touche pas ses pages, sa plume d'aigle en l'air, le regard rêveur, elle observait les clients de l'auberge.

La patronne lui sourit et disparut dans la cuisine avant de lui amener de quoi se sustenter.

Du jambon, du pain, un bout de fromage et un pichet de bière...

Rien d'exceptionnel mais l'écrivain s'en contentait.

Elle ne toucha cependant pas à la nourriture son attention attirée par une étrange personne qui venait d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Elle ne ressemblait aucunement aux autres clients, aux poivrots de fin de semaine ou aux marchands et voyageurs qui passaient souvent à la taverne.

Pourtant qu'est-ce que Le Vieux Narakort en accueillait comme clients !

De tous les horizons, tous ceux qui passaient par la route marchande du grand Nord, s'arrêtaient ici pour passer la nuit et gouter les spécialités locales.

Mais alors cette personne...

L'étrangère regarda autour d'elle et ne voyant aucune table un tant soit peu vide se dirigea vers celle de l'écrivain.

_Bonsoir. Puis-je m'asseoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place et...

_Asseyez-vous donc, il n'y a aucun soucis.

L'autre s'assit en silence et observa celle qui lui faisait face.

La demoiselle soutint son regard en la détaillant minutieusement.

La voyageuse avait la peau claire et de longs cheveux noirs dissimulés sous sa capuche.

Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur rose rouge très particulière et agréable à regarder.

_Vous avez un drôle d'accent, fit remarquer sa compagne de table.

L'auteur esquissa un sourire.

_Je viens de loin. Au fait je m'appelle Gwenaëlle et vous ?

_Rain. Vous venez d'où exactement ?

Gwen ne se départit pas de son demi-sourire et reposa sa plume.

_D'une région voisine. Andgard, terre d'Elfes Noirs.

_Oh je vois, mais vous n'avez pas les oreilles pointues comme votre peuple ?

L'écrivain fronça les sourcils.

Elle était curieuse elle...

_Je trouve que vous posez beaucoup de questions. Vous faites partis de l'Eglise de la Lumière ou bien ?!

La patronne arriva à ce moment et, sentant la tension qui s'était installée, prit Gwen à part.

_Calme-toi, Gwenaëlle, si tu te fais attraper ici, tu ne pourras pas fuir. Cette fille n'est pas de l'ordre de la Lumière ça se sent. Alors détend-toi.

_Désolée Maria. Je suis tendue après ce qu'il s'est passé...

Maria posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui sourit.

_Reste calme. Ils ne te trouveront pas ici. Allez profites-en pour faire connaissance.

Gwen retourna à sa table et surprit Rain à lire ce qu'elle avait écrit.

_Et bien, tu n'es pas gênée toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

_Désolée, mais ça a attiré mon œil. Je suis désolée si je t'im... Vous importune.

_Tu peux me tutoyer va. Ce n'est rien. Et puis si tu n'es pas de l'Eglise de la Lumière ça me va.

Sa compagne poussa un soupir.

_Si je m'allie avec ceux qui me poursuivent, c'est que je n'ai aucun honneur.

_Quoi ? Ils te poursuivent aussi ?!

_Tout à fait. Pour assassinats divers. Toi je sais qui tu es, dans toutes les villes on voit ton portrait d'affiché. Gwen La Sanglante, demi-dém...

L'écrivain plaqua une main sur la bouche de Rain.

_Chuuut ! lui murmura-t-elle en jetant des regards méfiants autour d'elle, En ce moment les paladins se déguisent pour chercher les gens comme toi et moi. Alors évite de dire à voix haute ce que je suis s'il te plait. Ça m'arrangerait de ne pas finir une fois de plus sur le bûcher ou autre.

L'assassin lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris et l'autre retira sa main en esquissant son fameux demi-sourire.

_Maria ! Je peux partager ma chambre avec elle ?

_Bien sur !

Rain la regarda, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

_Pourquoi ?

_Si on voyageait un peu ensemble Rain ? On est dans le même cas alors pourquoi ne pas rester ensembles ?

Sa compagne de table se mit à sourire, un éclat particulier luisant dans ses yeux.

_Okay pourquoi pas ! Après tout on est seule toutes les deux.

Alors qu'elles buvaient une pinte de bière en bavardant joyeusement de nouveaux arrivants firent tourner les yeux de Gwen.

Cette fois c'était un groupe de cinq personnes.

Dont un paladin.

Il était grand, les cheveux bruns en bataille, le regard vif et perçant d'un bleu assez clair.

Il avait sur lui son armure de plaques brillantes et un bouclier était fixé dans son dos.

_Qu'est-ce que fout un paladin ici... grogna tout bas Rain à ses cotés.

_Si je le savais je te le dirait, crois-moi...

Le deuxième des cinq était un nain barbu au visage souriant qui inspirait tout de suite confiance.

Il avait un bras fait de métal, comme une mécanique antique qu'utilisait les alchimistes pour remplacer leurs membres disparus.

Le troisième était indéniablement un mage de feu, au même titre que Gwen, mais celui-ci portait une longue robe rouge et un bâton magique couvert d'une fine pellicule de cristaux.

Il avait de longs cheveux ondulés bruns et un regard doux et intelligent.

Le dernier des hommes du groupe était habillé d'un ensemble bleu foncé avec une capuche qui lui dissimulait le visage et une sorte de voile qui dissimulait son nez, sa bouche et son menton.

Ses yeux d'un bleu roi luisaient d'une énergie particulière.

_C'est marrant, ils sont tous différents... Un nain, un demi-élémentaire, un pyromage qui dégage une aura maléfique comme toi et... un putain de paladin, commenta Rain.

_Espérontqu'ils ne viennent pas s'asseoir ici...

La dernière personne dut groupe passa enfin près de la torche et les deux compagnes purent enfin voir son visage.

Elle semblait être de la haute société, avec des traits fins et une posture élégante.

Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs, un visage elfique avec des oreilles pointues et des yeux d'un beau turquoise qui semblaient pétiller.

_Pitié cassez-vous... supplia Gwen, sentant sa mauvaise manie de provoquer les gens revenir.

Le paladin, comme s'il avait entendu la jeune femme, se tourna vers elle, le regard froid.

La jeune femme déglutit devant ce regard glacial mais pourtant magnifique de cet homme.

_Ça va ? lui chuchota Rain, la sentant se crisper.

_Ils vont venir... C'est la seule table où il n'y a quasiment personne...

Et pourtant, le paladin se tourna vers ses compagnons et ils partirent s'installer ailleurs.

L'écrivain poussa un profond soupir qui s'étrangla en voyant la jeune femme qui les accompagnait se diriger vers elles.

_Bonsoir ! Puis-je m'installer ? Mes camarades se méfient de vous apparemment. Mais pas moi.

Elle sourit.

_Je m'appelle Laurelin, enchantée. Et vous ?

Il y eu d'abord un grand silence puis d'un commun accord les deux hors-la-loi gardèrent le silence.

Laurelin les toisa du regard avant de finalement s'asseoir un peu plus loin, commandant une bière à Maria.

Gwen garda un œil sur l'elfe tandis que Rain observait le paladin, capuche rabattue sur son visage.

Un peu plus loin, un homme, apparemment saoul, se leva et vint voir Laurelin.

_Z'etes jolie dis-donc !

_Euh... Merci.

_Vous voulez que je vous offre un ch'ti verre ?

L'écrivain grimaça.

Il sentait l'alcool jusqu'ici...

_Non merci j'ai déjà le mien.

_Allez quoi !

Soupirant, la jeune femme, capuche rabattue pour dissimuler ses cheveux rouges, se leva et tapota l'épaule du gars.

_La dame a dit non.

Au même moment, deux gardes entrèrent dans la taverne et se dirigèrent droit sur Rain, de forte mauvaise humeur.

_Retirez votre capuche.

_Et sinon quoi ?

_Vous voulez peut-être finir en prison ?

_Laissez ma capuche là où elle est.

_Nous recherchons un dangereux individu alors enlevez votre capuche !

En voyant l'homme lever une main, Rain balança une dague sur l'ivrogne.

_Chuuut, murmura la jeune femme en esquissant un sourire.

_Aaaah mais vous êtes pas bien ?!

Laurelin frappa l'homme en lui faisant la morale tandis que l'écrivain fusillait Rain du regard, l'air de dire: "Tu vas m'envoyer au peloton d'exécution !"

Il continua de beugler jusqu'à ce que Gwen lui mette un coup de boule majestueux et qu'il s'effondre sur le sol, le nez en sang en gémissant.

Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas de suite c'est que sa capuche s'était retirée, faisant dévaler sa longue chevelure rouge comme le sang.

Quand le garde la vit, il poussa un hurlement de victoire et pointa son arme vers elle.

_LA VOILÀ ! GARDES ! LES RENFORTS !

Gwen ouvrit de grand yeux effarés, prit ses affaires au vol et se précipita à l'extérieur du bâtiment, précédée de peu par Rain, qui partit se dissimuler sur le toit.

_Et merdeuh ! Encore ces cons !

Dans la salle la voix de Laurelin retentit, forte et autoritaire.

_Arretez ! Je suis Laurelin d'Eddenberg, princesse des Elfes ! Si vous touchez à ces filles vous aurez ma mère sur le dos !

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel.

Une fille à sa maman qui l'aidait... C'était nouveau ça.

Elle entendit le garde ricaner.

_Ecoutez "princesse", je ne vois qu'une seule fille, et en plus elle est recherchée dans tout le pays ! Alors laissez-moi faire mon travail !

_Peut-être mais elle a empêché un ivrogne de me violenter ! Donc s'il vous plait un peu de respect !

Le garde l'ignora et sortit dehors, face à Gwen qui lui adressa un sourire stressé.

_Moi ? Recherchée ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Vous êtes une demi-démone d'après mes rapports. Et vous avez tué plusieurs milliers de personnes. Tout le village de Westycoal.

Il se mit à sourire méchamment.

_Et vous devez donc être purifiée, déchet.

La hors-la-loi éclata d'un rire mauvais.

_Je ne vois qu'un déchet ici. Et c'est vous.

Le garde rit également en dégainant son épée.

_Rendez vous.

Laurelin apparut soudain à la porte, l'air profondément choquée.

_Les demi-démons n'ont jamais voulut être ce qu'ils sont ! Ils sont nés avec ça ! Vous pensez que c'est une vie facile ?! Soyez un peu plus tolérants avec ceux qui n'ont pas décidé de leur nature !

Gwen dégaina son glaive en riant.

_Cher paladin. C'est fou ce que vous manquez d'originalité. La dernière fois, vos collègues ont été plus originaux. Si je me souviens bien, ils m'avaient traité de fille de petite vertue. De catin quoi.

_Les déchets sont des déchets et les...

Il s'endormit subitement alors qu'un ricanement provenait du toit.

_Qu'il est fragile pour un garde...

L'écrivain, arme à la main, esquissa un sourire amusé.

_Mais quel manque de respect !

Une lame se planta dans les têtes des deux autres gardes qui arrivaient furtivement par les bois.

_Mademoiselle rangez votre arme, je m'occupe du reste.

Gwen dévisagea Laurelin, un air choqué sur le visage.

_Ne m'appelez pas ainsi. Je n'ai rien à voir dans la société, cracha-t-elle froidement.

La princesse elfe l'ignora.

_Vous allez bien mesdemoiselles ?

Rain avait disparut du toit, mais sa camarade savait qu'elle était encore là.

Une femme arriva, assez bruyamment.

Elle avait une peau assez brune, des taches de rousseur aux reflets argentés, des cheveux noirs mi-longs et des yeux d'un vert vif, différent de celui de Gwen qui était venimeux;

_Il se passe quoi ici ?!

_Rien mademoiselle, répondit sobrement Laurelin.

L'autre insista.

_Appelez moi Tyessa. Vous vous êtes battues ?

L'écrivain hocha la tête en silence.

Son accent typique de sa région natale était très peu apprécié des autres personnes. Du coup elle préférait garder le silence.

La princesse s'avança vers elle en haussant un sourcil.

_Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

Des sons de bottes métalliques frappant le sol les fit toutes sursauter et elles aperçurent quatre gardes qui arrivaient en courant.

Trois d'entre eux furent directement abattus par deux dagues et un coup de glaive dans le ventre mais le dernier usa de la fourberie pour se glisser derrière la demi-démone et l'immobiliser avec une épée sous la gorge.

_Hé ! protesta la jeune femme en lui donnant un violent coup de coude dans le ventre.

La lame érafla légèrement la peau tendre de la gorge alors qu'il se recula d'un bond et fit un signe avec ses doigts libres.

Aussitôt une sorte de cage de lumière entoura Gwen qui se brula les mains en les posant sur les barreaux.

_Espèce d'enfoiré ! hurla-t-elle en enchainant avec des jurons très imagés mettant en scène le garde et des membres de sa famille.

Tyessa poussa un cri d'indignation.

_Pourquoi enfermez-vous cette jeune femme qui n'a rien fait ?!

_C'est une demi-démone, elle doit être purifiée.

La demi-démone concernée ricana sombrement.

_Purifiée de mon cul ouais ! Vous allez juste me tuer !

Tyessa fronça les sourcils.

_Oui mais... Je ne suis pas d'accord monsieur le garde.

_Que vous soyez d'accord ou pas j'en ai rien à carer ma p'tite dame !

Laurelin prit la parole :

_Je vais l'amener à un paladin.

_C'est la pufica... commença le garde avant d'être interrompu par un cri strident.

Gwen se remit à hurler de colère dans sa cage.

_Relache-moi connard !

_Laissez-la moi, insista le princesse.

_Mais foutez-moi la paix ! Je veux pas de paladins je veux juste être tranquille !

Lorsque le cri strident retentit une deuxième fois, le garde leva la tête et poussa un hurlement de terreur.

_UN GRIFFON ROYAL !

Il partit se cacher à toutes jambes en soufflant un "d'accord' à Laurelin.

Rain réapparut en souriant.

_Le voilà enfin.

Elle se dépêcha de courir vers lui pour l'attaquer alors que Laurelin se dissimulait sous un porche avec Tyessa qui encocha une flèche et tira sur la créature.

Le garde, au summum de sa fourberie, fit disparaitre la cage de lumière alors que le griffon commençait à s'y intéresser.

Gwen lança des injures sur l'Eglise de la Lumière et quelques phrases en rapport avec de l'inceste avant de voir que l'immense créature la regardait avec intérêt.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, apparemment blasée et brula le griffon jusqu'à en faire des cendres fumantes.

Rain poussa un cri de désapprobation.

_Mon griffon ! Il me le fallait vivant !

_Désolée, je savais pas que tu le voulais vivant.

Comme pour se venger elle transperça la tête du garde qui s'était caché d'une dague bien lancée.

L'écrivain se tourna vers Tyessa.

_Vous allez bien ?

_Ouaip.

Laurelin s'approcha de la demi-démone.

_Ecoutez. J'ai un ami qui peut vous aider. C'est un demi-démon.

_Qui peut m'aider ? Meeeeh oui c'est ça, répliqua Gwen.

_Est-ce que le nom de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon vous dit quelque chose ?

_Non, maintenant s'il vous plait, j'aimerais avoir la paix. Je n'ai aucunement envie de voir votre paladin ni même vos autres amis.

La princesse ne lâcha pas le morceau.

_Ils peuvent tous vous aider à vous cacher ! Après si vous souhaitez qu'on vous trouve, c'est votre problème, fille de Chrona.

Gwen marcha vers Rain en ricanant.

_Se cacher ?! se moquèrent les deux jeunes femmes.

Mais la demi-démone se figea soudain en comprenant tout ce que Laurelin avait dit.

_Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ?!

_Je ne suis pas une princesse pour rien. J'ai appris l'histoire des Démons.

Tyessa vint s'arrêter à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

_Juste pour information. On ne peut jamais vraiment fuir ou échapper à ceux qui nous veulent du mal.

_On peut les tuer, commenta sombrement Gwen, puis elle s'adressa à Laurelin, En sommes vous avez juste balancé ce nom au hasard.

La princesse mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

_Croyez moi ou non, je sais très bien que vous êtes Gwen La Sanglante.

La Sanglante ricana.

_Quelle perspicacité il y a ma tête affichée partout.

_Quelle affiche ? Je viens juste d'arriver dans le pays.

La hors-la-loi leva les yeux au ciel.

_Comment vous le savez sans avoir lu les affiches ?

_Je ne suis pas la dernière des clampins !

_Coment savez-vous qui est ma mère ?!

_Je connais le fils d'Enoch ! Donc j'ai forcément entendu parler de Chrona !

Gwen ricana.

_Le grand traitre du Royaume Démoniaque ? Quel prestige !

Tyessa vint épauler la jeune femme.

_Ça n'explique pas que vous sachiez qui elle est.

La demi-démone la remercia d'un fin sourire.

_Pourquoi devrait-il être un traitre ?!

_Demandez-le donc à son fils.

Gwen glissa une belle dague en guise de cadeau dans les mains de Tyessa et sauta prestement sur son cheval.

Elle partit au galop, bride abattue, en faisant des signes à Rain qui était accaparée par une petite mamie.

_On se reverra ! lui cria-t-elle.

A la fenêtre de la taverne, Théo vit une chevelure rouge comme le sang flotter dans les airs avant de disparaitre si rapidement qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

Ces cheveux... Il les avait déjà vu, il en était sur.

Mais où ?

* * *

 _Mais oui c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Alors vous avez aimé ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me le dire._

 _A très bientot jeunes n'enfants nyark !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Eyh les loulous, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième et dernier chapitre d'introduction de cette fiction. Après ce sera... The Story._  
 _Et il n'y aura plus de petits messages comme celui-ci._  
 _Soooo let's enjoy !_

* * *

Le vent soufflait férocement, portant avec lui des odeurs de bois brulé et de chair carbonisée.  
Accroupie en haut d'une colline, une jeune femme huma l'air.  
Ses cheveux rouges battaient l'air avec violence alors que la poussière tourbillonnait.  
Fronçant les sourcils elle se redressa, main sur le pommeau de son glaive.  
_De la magie démoniaque... murmura-t-elle.  
Laissant son cheval brouter tranquillement, la jeune femme dévala la pente et entra dans les premières rues calcinées.  
Tout rappelait ce grand reptile aux ailes membraneuses nommé dragon.  
Tout sauf quelques détails.  
Gwen soupira et entra dans une maison au hasard. Peut-être trouverait-elle des pièces qui avaient survécu ou d'autres objets qui lui serait utiles ?  
L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit.  
Mais rien.  
Le néant total.  
_'tain quelle déception... rala-t-elle tout bas.  
Elle entendit un bruit au milieu du silence pesant des lieux et dégaina son glaive..  
Tendant l'oreille elle discerna des bruits de chaussures sur les pavés et retint son souffle.  
_Des gens ici... ?  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret et étouffa un cri de consternation.  
_Oh seigneur... V'la la chieuse de l'autre fois...  
 _Et un paladin ?! Un putain de paladin ?!_

Théo observa la ville d'un air neutre.  
Des lieux détruits par des dragons il en connaissait pas mal.  
Du coup avec le temps, il s'y était habitué.  
Il vit Laurelin mettre une main devant sa bouche et son nez, l'odeur de la chair brulée étant si forte qu'elle en était à peine supportable.  
_Ça va Laurelin ? s'inquiéta Bob à ses cotés.  
_Hmmmpf ! acquiesça-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au paladin.  
Il regarda autour de lui, écouta le silence pesant puis soupira.  
_On va s'arrêter ici et établir le camp. J'en ai plein les bottes.  
Tout le groupe s'arrêta, déposant les affaires au sol, Bob enflamma un tas de bois qu'il avait récupéré  
Alors que l'elfe s'asseyait avec le mage de feu, que Grunlek fouillait dans son sac pour faire une tisane et que Shin s'endormait sur un muret calciné, Théo crut entendre un cri étouffé.  
Il regarda autour de lui, haussa un sourcil puis soupira.  
 _Je suis claqué moi._

Au loin, un hurlement retentit.  
Un cri abominable, inhumain qui perçait les tympans.  
Un battement d'ailes retentit alors que le cri surpris de la "chieuse" nommée Laurelin résonnait.  
_C'était quoi ça ?!  
Un deuxième cri, plus proche que le précédent atteint les oreilles de l'écrivain qui grimaça.  
_'tain je peux pas sortir...  
Toujours cachée derrière son mur, Gwen poussa un juron sonore.  
Aussitôt la voix du paladin s'éleva.  
_QUI VA LÀ ?!  
Essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible, elle se plaqua contre le mur et retint sa respiration.  
_Qui est là ?!  
Un autre battement d'aile déplaça une grande masse d'air et la chevelure sang de la jeune femme vola, trahissant sa présence.  
_Putaaaaaain...  
Elle vit l'armure du paladin briller et elle le vit entrer, épée au clair.  
_Qui êtes vous ?!

Tyessa marchait dans la ville lorsque le hurlement inhumain résonna dans l'air.  
_Merde ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers les bruits.  
Son pas de course fut stoppé par une main faible qui s'accrocha à son pantalon.  
Elle fit volte-face et tomba face à une demoiselle gravement blessée, un morceau de poutre enfoncé dans son flanc.  
_...Aidez...  
Elle tomba et l'archère se précipita pour la retenir.  
_Aidez... moi par... pitié...  
La faible poigne de la femme se déssera et son bras retomba mollement sur le sol.  
_MADAME ?!  
Elle chercha son pouls, en vain.  
La pauvre âme était morte.  
Un nouveau hurlement déchira les cieux et un bâtiment vola en éclat.  
La scène se passa si rapidement que Tyessa crut rêver mais deux corps volèrent et l'un deux percuta durement un mur avant de retomber.  
La jeune femme se précipita donc vers ces aventuriers et trouva un groupe qui était resté hors du bâtiment.  
_Juste pour votre bon plaisir, il y a un dragon !  
Une gueule aussi noire que du charbon apparut au-dessus de l'église détruite et le dragon poussa un autre cri assourdissant.

Théo n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
Un dragon ?!  
Et une fille bizarre qui était cachée dans un bâtiment ?!  
Et cette chevelure aussi rouge que le sang...  
C'était la même que la dernière fois.  
La demi-démone.  
Lorsqu'elle percuta le mur avec violence, il s'étonna de la voir debout aussi rapidement.  
_Vous êtes blessée ? s'exclama-t-il.  
Une boule de feu traversa le ciel et vint percuter le dragon.  
En même temps, la voix de Bob s'éleva :  
_Approche fils de pute !  
Cela sembla exciter la créature reptilienne qui se mit à cracher des boules de glace dans tous les sens.  
Puis le paladin reporta son attention sur la demi-démone qui avait le regard un peu vague.  
Elle a l'air à l'ouest...  
Elle le pointa du doigt d'un air accusateur en beuglant.  
_Arrêtez de me persécuter !  
_Mais je vous ai fait quoi ?!  
Une silhouette jaillit dans les cieux, une faux à la main et sauta sur le dragon pour l'attaquer au corps à corps.  
La demi-démone baragouina quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de s'éclaircir la gorge :  
_Vous avez tué mon père et vous voulez absolument me tuer hein ?!  
Théo haussa un sourcil, scotché.  
_Mais de quoi vous parlez?  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une onde de choc la fit trébucher et elle se cogna la tête contre un muret.  
Et merde... !  
Mais pourtant elle se redressa encore, le front en sang mais les yeux vifs et furieux.  
_Putain de merde ! pesta-t-elle avant de dégainer son glaive.  
_Vous allez bien ? questionna le paladin.  
Elle lui jeta un regard noir et se détourna.  
 _Ça m'apprendra à vouloir être sympa tiens._  
_Sortez de la maison! lui cria-t-il quand même.  
Faisant des moulinets avec son arme, elle l'ignora royalement.  
Elle fit quelques pas peu assuré et Théo se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir.  
_Mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! hurla-t-elle, Pas besoin de paladin !  
Le paladin en question s'énerva.  
_MAIS ON S'EN FOUT QUE JE SOIS PALADIN ! MAINTENANT BARREZ-VOUS DE CETTE MAISON !  
Elle riposta en se dégageant.  
_MAIS QU'EST-CE ÇA PEUT VOUS FOUTRE QUE JE SORTE DE CETTE MAISON ?!  
Un cri de l'attaquante qui était sur le dragon se fit entendre.  
_EH BANDE DE CONS ! hurla-t-elle.  
Une grande déflagration retentit et avant que Théo puisse comprendre la demi-démone fut projetée avec une violence inouïe au travers deux murs et elle percuta le troisième de plein fouet.  
_Putain mais quelle têtue celle là... soupira-t-il.  
C'est quand il la vit tomber sur le sol et cracher du sang qu'il s'inquiéta.  
Se précipitant vers elle, il la souleva doucement du sol en prenant soin de ne pas trop la secouer.  
Elle protesta faiblement mais s'étrangla à moitié alors qu'il l'emmenait hors de danger là où Bob avait emmené Laurelin et Grunlek.  
Il la déposa au sol et fit signe à l'elfe de s'occuper d'elle.  
_Laurelin, occupe-toi en.  
_Ok.  
La demi-démone se mit râler :  
_Foutez-moi... la paix.  
_Tait toi, lui ordonna la princesse elfe.  
Bob s'approcha des filles, les sourcils froncés.  
_Qui est-ce ?

Rain poussa un juron en voyant Gwen faire un vol plané à travers la maison.  
Sous elle, le dragon se débatit encore plus fort alors qu'elle le harcelait de sa faux.  
Mais ses écailles étaient plus résistantes qu'elles en avaient l'air, et pour l'instant elle avait plus réussi à l'agacer qu'autre chose...  
Il délogea l'assassin d'un coup de queue et la projeta dans les airs.  
 _Raaaah ça sent pas bon !_  
D'un retournement agile et vicieux, le reptile l'attrapa dans sa gueule, joua un peu avec avant de la projeter sur le sol avec autant de violence que pour sa victime précédente.  
Percutant les pavés de plein fouet sur le coté, elle sentit l'os de son bras se briser et du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres, coulant sur son menton.  
Quelque chose siffla dans l'air, un courant glacé carressa son visage et un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre ainsi qu'un grand battement d'aile.  
Un visage encapuchonné apparut dans son champ de vision et lui tendit la main.  
Elle la saisit et se redressa en toussant.  
_Merci demi-élémentaire...  
_Pas de quoi. Viens.  
Il l'aida à rejoindre le reste du groupe, la soutenant.  
Quand ils réussirent à retrouver le groupe, la scène qui se déroula sous les yeux de Rain avait de quoi choquer.  
La demi-démone était dans un état pitoyable mais elle se débattait encore.  
Un homme aux longs cheveux bruns discutait avec une elfe que l'assassin avait déjà vu.  
_C'est la fille de Chrona, fit Laurelin.  
Gwen poussa un juron presque inaudible alors que l'homme en restait bouche bée.  
_Quoi ?!  
Il dévisagea la jeune femme qui se montrait assez vulgaire.  
_Elle a été gravement blessée. Théo doit la soigner rapidement ou elle ne s'en tirera pas.  
Laurelin hocha la tete et appella le dénommé Théo avant de se tourner vers Rain.  
_Eh mais je vous reconnais ! Vous étiez dans la taverne il y un mois !  
_Effectivement.

Bob fut surpris par cet entêtement dont faisait preuve la demi-démone.  
Même blessée et faible, elle n'en démordait pas du fait qu'elle voulait qu'on lui foute la paix et qu'elle voulait pas de paladin.  
En parlant de paladin, Théo arriva rapidement, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.  
_C'est bon... Comment va-t-elle ?  
_Mal. He he he !  
La jeune femme était en train de se relever pour partir.  
Le pyromage la rallongea, doucement mais fermement, ne lui laissant pas le choix.  
_Vous allez mourir rapidement si vous ne nous laissez pas vous soigner !  
_Je... m'en fou... je cherche juste un truc...  
Elle voulut se relever mais les deux homme s'y mirent à deux pour la bloquer.  
Malgré la résistance butée dont elle faisait preuve, Théo la soigna contre son gré et la garda bloquée.  
_Voilà.  
_Vous cherchez quoi ? questionna Bob, intrigué.  
Le regard de la jeune femme devint dangereusement sombre.  
_Ma mère.  
_Elle est ici ?  
Elle lui jeta un regard méfiant avant de lever les yeux au ciel.  
_Je sens les traces de sa présence. Elle est partie maintenant. Et merde...

Laurelin haussa un sourcil en voyant Rain.  
_Vous faites quoi ici, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?  
_Je méditais mais quand vous êtes arrivés, vous avez énervé le dragon.  
Elle soupira.  
_Comment ça ? questionna l'elfe.  
_Vous êtes bien curieuse je trouve.  
Elle esquissa un sourire.  
_Je sais.  
L'assassin leva les yeux vers le ciel.  
_Je suis à la recherche de Chrona. J'ai pour mission de la tuer.  
Il y eut un bruit sourd derrière elle, et elle sursauta.  
Gwen la regardait d'un air étrange et indescriptible...  
_Personne ne tuera ma mère !  
Elle grimaça.  
_... Sauf moi.  
_Je l'ai touchée, mais elle a failli de me tuer. C'est elle qui a détruit la ville pendant ce court combat qu'on a eut.  
_C'est elle qui a fait ça ?! s'exclama Laurelin, choquée.  
La demi-démone ricana.  
_Tu n'as pas du lui faire beaucoup de dégâts, Rain. Sinon elle aurait fait beaucoup plus de dommage.  
_Non, j'ai préféré abandonner. Je ne suis pas folle ! Elle m'aurait tué et je n'ai pas trop envie de mourir.  
Laurelin soupira en regardant Bob.  
_Et bien ça se voit que c'est pas le même niveau qu'Enoch !  
_Évidemment. C'est une sous-merde comparé à Chrona.

Gwen huma l'air, les yeux clos.  
_Elle n'a même pas utilisé un dixième de ses pouvoirs...  
Dans sa tête, le combat était très clair.  
Rain avait morflé...  
Et sa mère s'était bien amusée.  
Elle entendit à peine ce que dit Laurelin mais tiqua sur sa dernière phrase.  
_Et punaise... Mais sur quoi ON s'est encore fourrés ?!  
Se redressant brusquement elle la dévisagea.  
_Comment ça on ?!  
_L'elfette a raison, fit Rain.  
L'elfe en question désigna le groupe.  
_Mon groupe et moi.  
Mon Dieu qu'elle l'énervait la princesse !  
Toujours avec cet air supérieur...  
_Ah nan mais moi je reste pas avec un paladin hein, annonça-t-elle froidement, Je me casse.  
Elle se redressa complètement, se mettant sur ses pieds et fit quelques pas chancelants.  
_Hé doucement! fit le paladin précédemment insulté.  
Rain la rattrapa alors qu'elle vacillait.  
_Attention.  
_Je veux tuer ma mère seule. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !  
Le pyromage la regarda, visiblement blasé.  
_Tu n'es pas assez puissante. Et tu le sais.  
Elle lui jeta un regard sombre.  
_Peut-être, mais s'il le faut je me suiciderais pour la tuer. Et sans mon démon.  
_Arrête tes conneries, tu mourras avant de la retrouver.  
Rain ajouta un commentaire d'un ton sec :  
_Si tu te suicide pour rien, ce serait stupide.  
_Ce ne sera pas pour rien.  
Le fils d'Enoch continua sur sa lancée, adoptant une voix grave et froide.  
_Déjà qu'un dragon t'a presque tuée alors ta mère...  
_Il y avait le paladin dans mes pattes !  
_Eh ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie je te signale !  
L'assassin hocha la tete en fixant Gwen.  
_Je pense que le paladin a raison.  
La demi-démone ricana sombrement.  
_Merci. Mais si c'est pour me tuer après non merci. Je peux trouver un moyen de retirer ses pouvoirs à ma mère.  
_Déjà que je n'arrive pas à la cheville de mon père, tu ne risque pas de trouver quelque chose.  
Elle se retint de lui sortir une vacherie et regarda autour d'elle pour récupérer ses affaires.  
_C'est cela que tu cherche ? questionna le paladin, un sac à la main.  
Elle se saisit de ses affaires sans remercier l'homme et se détourna alors qu'une étrange vibration vint troubler les feuilles des arbres.  
Au meme moment Rain se figea, regardant le cieux, pale comme un cadavre.  
_C'est quoi ça ?! s'exclama Bob, inquiet.  
_Merde... murmura l'assassin alors qu'une légère secousse faisait retomber une Gwen encore faible, les fesses sur le sol en poussant un juron imagé.  
Une masse sombre apparut dans les airs et Rain détala, vite rattrapée par un homme étrange.  
Une nuée de corbeaux encercla le groupe qui se retrouva prit au piège.  
L'homme avait un étrange crane de cerf sur le visage et portait une grande robe noire qui couvrait ses pieds... fumeux.  
_Qui etes vous ?! hurla Bob en se plaçant devant les autres.  
Gwen soupira et fit un geste de la main, créant une nuée ardente de chats volants.  
Mais ils n'eurent pas grand effet.  
Aussitôt apparut, le feu mourut et ils s'éteignirent.  
_Je suis... Dahaka, prononça l'entité d'une voix guturale.  
Rain semblait frigorifiée.  
_Que nous voulez-vous ? continua Bob alors que Laurelin tentait de réchauffer l'assassin.  
Mais Gwen fut plus réactive que Dahaka.  
Elle s'approcha de lui, poings sur les hanches.  
_Vous voyez pas que vous nous faites profondément chier ?  
Quelques corbeaux se détachèrent du mur et plongèrent sur la demi-démon qui les découpa d'un geste, pas le moins du monde impressionnée.  
_Je ne suis pas trop pour, continua-t-elle, impassible. Déjà qu'on a une belle brochette de cons, alors si vous vous incrustez...  
Laurelin poussa un cri d'avertissement, aussitôt agressée par une autre volée de corbeaux.  
Ils fondirent sur elle, s'attaquant à sa chair comme les oiseaux de Stymphale, ne craignant pas le feu qui jaillissait par flammèches des doigts de l'elfe.  
Une main crochue sortit de la longue manche de l'entité et attrapa Gwen à la gorge, la faisant décoller du sol.  
Ses griffes écorchèrent le cou de la jeune femme qui se mit à rire toute seule.  
_Remarquez... vous n'êtes pas gâté par la nature.  
Deux voix fusèrent en meme temps. Laurelin et Bob.  
_Mais ta gueule !  
_Lui parle pas comme ça Gwenaëlle !  
Elle les ignora et continua son laius.  
_Mais bon. Nous on a pire... Il y a ce con de paladin...  
Le Dahaka ne jetta meme pas un regard à la demi-démon et se mouva pour rattrapper une Rain fuyante.  
_Tu sais pourquoi je suis là...  
Mais Gwen, agacée d'être ignorée, continua encore à déblatérer des âneries.  
_Allez donc pleurer votre sainte mocheté dans un coin et laissez nous. Nous avons des problèmes plus urgents qu'une entité mineure à régler.  
Elle se débatit soudainement, énervée, donnant des coups de pieds dans tous les sens.  
 _Il faut que j'attrape ma dague..._  
Se contorsionnant, elle parvint à attrapper le manche de l'arme qui était glissée dans sa botte et la planta dans la cuisse de l'entité.  
_Bon du con, tu fais vraiment chier là.  
La dague fut absorbée dans le corps de Dahaka sans lui faire de dégats et il l'étrangla un peu plus fort, n'empechant pas la jeune femme de beugler.  
_MAIS PUTAIN ! T'AS PAS VU QUE C'ÉTAIT CHER CES MERDES ?!  
Des lianes noires sortirent du dos du Dahaka, attrapant Laurelin qui tentait de l'attaquer et resserant sa prise sur la gorge de la demi-démon.  
La suite se passa en un éclair.  
Alors que les corbeaux fondaient sur les autres membres du groupe, l'entité trancha la gorge de l'elfe sans la tuer et transperça le ventre de Gwen en la jetant un peu plus loin.

Tout le petit groupe se réveilla sur un sol froid et humide, dans une obscurité étrange.  
_Qu'est-ce que... aaaaAAAAH ! hurla d'un coup Gwen dans un coin de la prison - car oui s'en était une.  
Elle se contorsionna pour se mettre en position foetale.  
Un peu plus loin, Bob était au chevet de Laurelin, carressant son front, inquiet.  
_Bouge pas t'es encore blessée...  
Il continua a mi-mots :  
_Laurelin s'il te plait...  
La demi-démon, dans son coin de cellule, se crispa encore, son sang commençant à tacher le sol au-dessous d'elle.  
A ce moment là, leur tortionnaire entra, et une vague moite les soigna tous superficiellement.  
_La mort n'en sera que plus longue...  
Et il ressortit.  
_Putain je préférais me faire soigner par le paladin...  
_Merci.  
_Au fait, vous vous appelez comment ?  
Le paladin soupira.  
_Théo...  
Alors que le jeune homme se levait pour prendre soin de Rain, la demi-démon poussa un hurlement en voyant une araignée de la taille de son poing filer sur le sol.  
Elle fut aussitôt écrasée par une lourde botte en fer.  
_C'est qu'une petite araignée.  
_Ma mère m'en faisait entrer dans les oreilles pour me punir...  
Une grimace de dégout passa sur tous les visages alors que la jeune femme faisait craquer ses doigts.  
Commença alors une longue discussion sur leur passés, leurs mauvais souvenirs...  
Et chacun trouva en l'autre une part de lui meme. Un fragment de tranquilité.  
Mais alors que Laurelin parlait, libérait ce qu'elle ressentait, la demi-démon dans le coin de la cellule, commença à se sentir mal.  
Sa vision vacilla et le sol sembla tanguer autour d'elle.  
_Ça va ? demanda Tyessa, assise contre un mur.  
Elle vacilla légèrement.  
_Ouais, ouais.  
Elle prit une longue aspiration en fermant les yeux et se coucha sur le sol.  
Bob s'approcha.  
_Gwen tu étouffes ?  
Pendant ce temps, Rain ouvrit enfin la bouche.  
_Les gens... On doit... s'allier pour... survivre...  
_S'allier tu dis...  
_Pourquoi pas ? approuva Bob.  
_Oui... s'allier. On se débrouille pas si mal ensembles... surement mieux que seul...  
Gwen roula sur dos et toussa.  
_Je ne peux pad. Je fais du... mal à ceux qui... sont avec moi...  
_C'est un challenge que je suis prête à accepter. Meme dans mon état actuel.

Bob sentit des vibrations malsaines envahir les lieux et paniqua un peu.  
Il savait d'où elles venaient mais ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'elles disparaissent.  
Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la demi-démon couchée sur le sol.  
_Calme toi... Contrôle ton démon... Montre lui que tu es supérieure. Que tu le domine.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et le pyromage eut un sursaut.  
L'un des deux iris se colorait lentement en rouge, le blanc de l'oeil tournant au noir.  
_Calme toi Gwenaelle.  
_Ecarte-toi...  
_Eh...  
Ses poings se serrèrent et elle hurla.  
_Ecarte toi !  
Tous reculèrent d'un bond alors que les flammes explosèrent tout autour de la jeune femme, dansant autour d'elle.  
Elles formèrent des scènes absolument horrifiques, tournant toujours plus vite.  
Mais une vague moite, semblable à celle de guérison du Dahaka, envahi la pièce et tout retomba,  
Les flammes comme la jeune femme qui retomb inerte sur les dalles.

Quelques semaines plus tard, voyageant dans la foret d'Emeraude, chacun se rappellait de cette rencontre plus qu'étrange, fruit d'un destin étrange et improbable.  
De grandes aventures les attendaient.  
C'était certain.


End file.
